Scars
by Amberstorm233
Summary: This is a one-shot challenge for DarkClan. It's medicine cat challenge #1. I do not own Warriors the Erins do. (Although I wish I did) Rated K plus just in case.


My name is Nightfrost and I have scars. I have the scars that cannot be healed and cannot be seen. I have the scars that will stay with me forever and will remind me of what _he _did and how I helped. I was born into a world of disorder and destruction. Of heart break and fresh out of war. What was this war? Well it's a war that shouldn't have happen. There was a loner named Sun. He had a golden pelt as bright as the sun but a heart as dark as the night. He had heard of the clans and it made him want to be with them and make him want to learn more. Yes he learned but he didn't have good intensions for it. First to fall was RiverClan after they accepted Sun renaming him Sunclaw. He killed the leader and deputy then claimed the clan for himself. He ruled and gathered more cats to over throw the other clans until they were once and for all his calling the large clan SunClan.

My name has many meanings; evil, darkness, hatred. But why did she name me that? Why did she give me a name that is opposite of the Sun? I'll tell you why. The night brings the moon and stars which gives hope. The moon watches over us in the night protecting us from horrid nightmares while the stars hold the soles of our scared ancestors. My mother was a beautiful white she-cat who was originally from ThunderClan. Her eyes were as kind as the evening sky and her pelt was as light as the snow. Her name was Snowfall and she had another mate before Sunstar. Her other mate was named Nightstorm. Nightstorm was a pure black tom with blazing golden eyes. My mother said that he was killed by Sunstar when he tried to fight him but he died. After he had died Sunstar claimed Snowfall as his mate and they later had kits. But the thing was my littermates and I looked nothing like him and it turned out we weren't even his kits. When we were three moons old there was a kit who was left on the border. She was as old as me and her name was Echokit. The she-kit was a silver tabby and no one know where she was from. Little did I know she would one day become my most trusted and best friend along with Rainkit. Rainkit was a brown and white she-cat who's loyal no matter what. When we became apprentices Echopaw knew the path of the medicine cat was for her while Rainkit and I knew that we would someday become warriors. With me being the oldest I was heir to become the next leader so I'd make Rainpaw my deputy. After a few moons as apprentices Snowfall found out that she was having kits and this time they were Sunstar's. She had four kits but two died leaving one tom and one she-cat. Their names were Sunkit and Stormkit and they became great even with Sunstar's evil. After them my mother had one more litter but none of the kits surivived. That night he found out that me, Blackpaw, and Leopardpaw weren't his kits so in a blinded rage Sunstar cut Snowfall's stomach opened leaving her for dead. Before she died I saw that he whispered something to her but I never knew what it was. He was going to kill us, he couldn't bring himself to kill innocent kits who did nothing wrong. Even for someone as bad as Sunstar he still had some kindness in him. With my mother's death I gained scars that lasted forever but I didn't care then. I just saw my mother as another traitor in the clan one that shouldn't have lived and I allowed Sunstar to rule. If I had stopped him maybe things would've been different. I saw Sunstar as the most powerful force known. I though he was as powerful as StarClan maybe even more. I was blinded and stupid with my mind clouded with lies and betrayals.

My name like my pelt it is pure darkness while his is pure light but that doesn't fit with our ways. It was a few moons after the death of Snowfall. I had become Nightfrost, Blackpaw had become Blackfang, Leopardpaw had become Leopardtail, Rainpaw, Rainpelt, and Echopaw, Echowish. Stormkit and Sunkit had also gained apprentice names and warrior names becoming Stormwing and Sunflight. Sunstar still ruled but now he had even more power. He captured the twoleg place and now he was thinking bigger. Next he was going for the Tribe of Rushing Water and nothing could stand in his way for his on slot of power. It seemed like that was all he cared about even though he had kits, a new mate, and friends that cared about him. He was still hungry for it. As he says 'Ruling is hard. I have to make sure no one breaks free and stars to rebill.' So that's what he did. To keep a rebellion at bay he would kill every day. At first it didn't affect me because I thought that was normal and I thought it was right but I was wrong. Completely wrong. The killings got more gruesome and violent until something snapped from inside. I knew what it was and it gave me another scar, another memory. I realized that those killings were wrong and that they needed to be stopped. But how could the night bring back the day?

I am the night that brings darkness and hope and he is the day that brings light and evil. It was the night, the _final _night for more than one. I had learned from my scars and I would lead them into battle for freedom and victory. The full moon was out shining above while the stars glistened in the inky black sky. I could feel them with me, helping me lead the others into battle. I knew who they were and I knew they were proud. For once after we had plan this I felt pure hope and light fill my body and enter my very being.

"Thank you", I whispered to them. Even after all I had done they still helped and supported me. I took a deep breath taking one last glance back at my family and friends.

"Attack", I yelled across the clearing as my warriors rushed past me. Quickly they were in a heap of hissing and clawing going after one another like they were once breed to do. His light colored pelt was easy to detect in the dark of night while mine blended in perfectly. He was unsuspecting, unknowing of me behind him ready to strike. I pounced on him like I'd do for prey and we fought. I could feel his claws scarring me and pulsing into me everywhere they went but I did the same until he collapsed slowly bleeding out. I left him there just like he did to my mother and others. I showed him no mercy. Before he'd die though he gave me a nasty wound across the neck causing me to do the same. By the time help came it was too late.

"Come on Nightfrost you'll make it", it was the calming and encouraging voice of Echowish.

"N-No it's my time and destiny I must go", by then more warriors had come.

"Will she make it", Rainpelt asked.

"No I'm sorry. Nightfrost you were like a sister to me."

"Thanks Echowish but to me you were a sister, a friend, and a loyal medicine cat. Rainpelt you were always there for me even in my darkest times. My time is almost up but Rainpelt you should become the next leader."

"Very well old friend", she said holding back a feeble sob. Finally I closed my eyes adding another scar to my collection.

I'm now in StarClan watching everyone I left behind grow and flourish. The clans went back to the original four. Rainstar became the leader of RiverClan choosing my brother, Blackfang, as deputy and my sister, Echowish, as her loyal medicine cat. Although Leopardtail died in battle she's now up here with our mother and our father that we never got to meet along with the other warriors who were killed with Sunstar's thirst for power. My name is Nightfrost and I have saved my clan from the scars that once haunted me.

**I want to thank two of my friends for being awesome. Thank you Echowish for being yourself. You know that kind caring person that's always willing to help out. I love all your ideas and I hoped you like this fanfiction. Rainpelt you are truly amazing you're funny and. I had no other way to thank either of you other than this. **


End file.
